


Fandom Stocking 2016 Roundup

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen, M/M, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: A collection of all treats I made for Fandom Stocking :D





	1. Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookielaura), [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts), [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts), [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts), [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts), [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts), [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts), [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts), [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts), [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts), [TantalumCobalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantalumCobalt/gifts).



> A collection of all treats I made for Fandom Stocking :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LeesaPerrie

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d5bza74egt91ufa/bestxmas.png?dl=0)


	2. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sheenianni

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6pbfpmzobfbc7qn/nye.png?dl=0)


	3. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Twinsarein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> File is large so it may take a bit to load.

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vqqvfu4s20v22bu/newbeginning.gif?dl=0)


	4. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lionessvalenti

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p78mc6tsxm9nso8/happynewyear.png?dl=0)


	5. Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aqwt101

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/szunpqc9ql4gscg/letitsnow.gif?dl=0)


	6. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For OzQueen

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l5znd5u62r2psy7/nightout.png?dl=0)


	7. Ruffled Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TantalumCobalt

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jyze212mob170he/ruffled.png?dl=0)


	8. Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Pechika

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/887agqjbftpmjpt/tangled.png?dl=0)


	9. We'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sapphire2309

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/36t1xuq1gv1dwug/we%27ll%20be%20okay.png?dl=0)


	10. Winter Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sholio

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fwunm08ti654vl2/winterboys_a.gif?dl=0)


	11. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Veleda_k

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fvbz5kafkwqxh36/goodboy.png?dl=0)


	12. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cookielaura

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h7q8lunybjuwcem/lesson.png?dl=0)


	13. Mine Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NYWCGirl

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/33awxqwosnub20h/mineforever.png?dl=0)


End file.
